


Loving Keith in various ways

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith’s sacrifice, M/M, Shiro and Matt comfort each other, The Author Regrets Everything, but I can’t be bothered, this is a late fic i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots about loving Keith, feel free to suggest any ships with Keith to me if you want to see Keith being loved even more. It can be fluff or angst.Right before my eyes= Katt.





	Loving Keith in various ways

**Author's Note:**

> Yeee and i’m back with a badly written oneshot~

Matt stood there hopelessly as he saw his friend-best friend-maybe more? Fly himself into the shield, he reached his hand and yelled. He can’t remember what happened afterwards, all he remembers afterwards was getting pushed aside by one of his crew mates that went to steer the ship.

He stayed on the floor of his ship, in shock, thinking about how he was going to tell Shiro about this. How would he tell Shiro, oh god, he couldn’t tell him his best friend died right in front of him.

He was shaken out of the shock by none other than Shiro himself, he looked at his friend with grief still in his eyes, forcing his body to stand up. He walked out of the ship with Shiro’s support, seeing everyone else, and oh god, his sister stand outside, waiting for him.

Pidge immediately greeted him with a hug, “Matt! Oh thank god, you’re alright”. Shiro was smiling as well and just patting Matt on the back, while the others awkwardly stood there, not wanting to impose on the moment.

“Speaking about alright, have you seen Keith? I haven’t heard from him or Kolivan yet.”

He breathed in deeply as he heard that, knowing Shiro would have asked that from him. He looks him straight in the eye, already concerning Shiro, since he didn’t act like his usual goofy self he assumed. 

“He’s gone Shiro”

The immediate heartbreak in Shiro’s eyes was clear, while Pidge hugged themself closer to his chest. He looked away from his friend to look at the other members from the team, seeing them all in various states of heartbreak.

After a few minutes he felt Shiro usher him into a different room, presumably his own.

“Can you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me how he went.”

Matt’s eyes teared up and he looked straight at the door, suddenly wishing he could escape, is this how Keith felt at the garrison? He sighed before turning his eyes back to Shiro, flashing him a bitter smile before he stared to explain what he saw.

“The shield was too strong, and we all knew we wouldn’t be able to break through it until he got the most stupidly brave idea in his head, using his ship to shatter the shield. I, yelled at him to stop, but he didn’t listen. The moment he hit the shield, i just collapsed. But he was right, his stupid plan worked and the shield shatter.”

Shiro and Matt at that moment, both had tears running down their cheeks, clinging to each other for comfort.

“And you know what’s the worst thing? Lotor arrived, he arrived, but he was too late, the barrier already shattered.”

He felt Shiro pull him into a hug, crying silently. He felt a wet patch form on his shoulder which just furthered his suspicion that the man was crying, this time it was his turn to pat Shiro on the back, which he readily did, trying to comfort the other as well as himself.

The next thing Shiro said was so out of character for him, it was quiet and unsure, “Did you ever tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“That you loved him?”

When he heard that, it was like Matt collapsed all over again. “No, I didn’t tell him, but he knew”.

Right?


End file.
